Isaac and the Academy
by Drop the bass 39
Summary: Isaac is a genius with very bad social skills and dreams of becoming the champion, but first he needs to find love and make it past Battle Academy. Battle Academy is the place all teens go before they can become official trainers. Will Isaac sink or swim in this school? i'm bad at writing summaries, second fanfic so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The entrance exam

**Notes: i do not own pokemon or any character or pokemon except my OC**, **this is my second fanfiction** **i hope you guys enjoy. this one has not been edited due to my editor being busy, also the next chapter of Dantes journey is coming out soon so there's that** **and i will not abandon Dantes journey to work on this**. _**that is all carry on**_.

Isaac's POV  
"get up faggot" a feminine voice yells at me obviously trying to wake me up. I grip the pillow on my face and roll over,"whhhhaaatttt? i don't wanna get up Yen" Yen approaches the bed and grabs my hand and yanks. "oh fuck" I yell as i slide and fall off the bed. I brush myself off and force myself to stand getting a good look at my ten by ten foot room with tons of furnishing and my assailant. Yen was about 5' 11", dark blue eyes, long black hair with red tips, and a black shirt with red trims that showed off her perfect c-cups also a short grey skirt with red trim that covered her wide hips. Yen laughed as I got up. "oh you're gonna get it" I said as i charged at her playfully. she squealed as I picked her up bridal style "time for revenge" I said mischievously. Her eyes grew large as i tossed her to the bed, she bounced and flipped over. "that wasn't funny" Yen yelled "i thought you were gonna drop me on the floor" "oh calm down yah baby" I replied. "well i am calm and you shouldn't be" she answered. I raised an eyebrow at her statement, she pointed to the alarm clock. My eyes went wide as i saw the time, "oh fuck i'm gonna be late for the damn entrance exam" i yelled as i rushed to the shower. Yen giggled "what an idiot" she said in an amused tone. "i heard that" i yelled while taking the coldest shower of my life.

I got out of the shower shivering from not letting the water warm, I dried off and dressed in my usual, A pair of dark wash jeans with worn knees, a black t-shirt, and a white zip up hoodie with grey trim and designs. I walked out of the bathroom buffing out my messy dirty blonde hair. "you look gay" said Yen bluntly, "i always wear this" I replied. "exactly" she said grinning, "you would be heart broken if i was gay" I replied laughing. "Don't flatter yourself" she said with a wide smile. "oh shit i still have the exam" said Isaac grabbing Yen by the wrist and dragging her down the stairs. "why do i ave to go?" whined Yen. "Because you're my only pokemon" I replied.

It was true Yen was my only pokemon, she was Yveltal the legendary pokemon, but she was my best friend. she was the one that helped me get through the depressing days at the orphanage. my parents were killed while i was six from a fire. she came because of my parents death and saved me from the raging inferno with her huge but extremely soft arm. she dropped me at the orphanage in the next town over. she visited everyday and always comforted me when i was thinking about my parents. then two years later i was adopted by a wealthy couple at age of eight and have been staying here ever since. I'm sixteen now and enjoying my life and my parents, i might not be flesh and blood but they treat me like it.

"bye mom" i called as i pulled yen out the door into the cool spring air. "good luck honey" she replied. Yen finally wiggled out of my hand and walked over to the passenger seat of my car. "let get this shit over with" sighed Yen "i'm hungry" "yeah yeah" i replied "i'll get you something when we get there" I hauled ass to the pokemon center four miles from my house, 'good thing theres no cops on this road' I thought to myself. we arrived at the professor Rowan's lab a second before we were late. As i walked in i flipped up my hood and Yen sighed "what?" i asked. "you always ignore everyone when were in public even me" said Yen annoyed. "you know i don't like social interaction" I replied "if everyone thinks I'm mute they won't want to talk to me" Yen sighed again "you might be a genius but you are one stupid piece of shit" I laughed "i love you too Yen" i said as i returned her to her pokeball. I slipped into the class while evryone was taking their seats. i slipped past everyone quickly and took a seat in the back. Professor Rowan started to hand out the tests he passed them all out until he reached me, he bent over and whispered "Isaac i know what you're going to do, you shouldn't just do the minimum to get into battle academy, i know no one has ever aced this test but i am certain you can" I smiled at the professor even though he probably couldn't see my face. "i like to surprise people" I said to Rowan, Rowan was literally the only one except my parents and Yen i talked to in public. He looked at me and smiled "you were always my favorite student" "and you were always my favorite professor" i replied. he gave me the test and said "do what you need to do" i nodded at the statement. The test sat in front of me and i only needed a seventy two out to get into battle academy. I looked through the packet and started answering the questions in five minutes i was done. I pushed from my desk and walked to hand the paper in, Rowan looked at me quizzically because there was no way i could finish that fast. He took the packet and looked through it " you only answered the toughest questions and only enough to get a seventy two?" I nodded at this. He looked through it shocked "and there all correct" he said dumbfounded that I got questions right that even he didn't know. " you are one strange kid Isaac" Rowan said, "life's not fun when you're normal Professor" i replied. "i knew there was a reason i always liked you" He said.  
I exited the class without a noise, i'm pretty sure most of the students didn't even notice i was there.

Yen's POV

I was released from my ball in a flash of light, when i opened my eyes i was staring at my 'trainer'. Isaac was about 6' 3" athletic build, well toned and muscled from all the martial arts his parents put him in. He always wore a hoodie in public that hid his face, good thing too because if he didn't he would be swarmed with girls. I'm kinda glad he wears his hood because I get him to myself, i just don't like how he gets quite in public he talks to me just not very much. He is unbelievably good looking strong jaw line, beautiful grey eyes that are rimmed with a deep blue at the edge, messy but soft straight dirty blonde hair. He is so smart, like around an IQ of 200 smart. He amazes even me with his knowledge and i'm a legendary pokemon.

"are you hungry?" Isaac asks. "hell yeah i'm hungry, we didn't get breakfast" i said excitedly. "breakfast is the most important meal of the day, serving it up Gary's way." i said singing. Isaac laughed "why i let you still let you watch cartoons i have no idea." "Its cause ya love me." i replied as i snuggled up against him. "alright lets get going ya softie, for being the death pokemon you sure are bubbly" Isaac said. "you wouldn't have it any other way" I replied. "haha alright lets go" Isaac said leading me to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 placement

Chapter 2: Placement

**Notes: 1st year is 16-17, 2nd year is 17-18, 3rd 18-19, 4th year is 19-20 i do not own pokemon or any of its character except my OC**

Isaac's POV

It was a week after the test when i finally received the letter it stated 'dear Isaac, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Battle Academy, report to the docks at Sunnyshore City on may tenth to board the ferry headed to Battle Academy. there are many students going to this Academy from every region, we hope you will make many friends and learn about new' I go t bored as i read. I threw the paper onto my desk "yeah, yeah friends and culture and that bullshit" i said mockingly, Yen just laughed while sitting on my bed. "you know you should make some friends" Yen said. "why, i got you and thats all i need" I replied. Yen looked away for a moment and said "thats gay." "oh shut up" I said with a grin. she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me "make me." "just help me pack" i replied. Yen reluctantly helped me pack for our trip.

2 weeks later

My mom hugged me and kissed "i'm gonna miss you so much" I blushed from the attention. Yen snickered at my red cheeks, i shot her a death glare. Yen just smiled and walked up next to me. "Mom it will be fine, ill call home every week" i said. "i know but i'll still miss you" she said as she looked at Yen "make sure you keep him out of trouble, i don't trust him to do that" "yes ma'am" said yen while doing a mock salute. I laughed at yen's silly pose. she smiled back at me "well it's about time we set sail" she nudged me at her pun. I groaned "that was awful" i said she. faked being hurt "I thought it was punny" she replied. "was that another pun?" i asked, she smiled and nodded. "ah I can't even" i said as i walked out the door with my luggage. my mom called to us "good luck" "thanks mom, i love you" i yelled back as i stood in front of the taxi we got to take me to Sunnyshore City. We loaded the car and took off down the paved road to our destination.

We arrived in sunnyshore city after about an hour of driving, i flipped up my hood and I unloaded the luggage while Yen payed the taxi driver. Yen and i started for the docks, me carrying all the luggage and Yen marching in front of me proudly. She was pretty happy as she received many, many looks and compliments from the guys while we walked through the city. We finally reached the dock and my back gave out from carrying all the heavy bags. Yen moved my book bag off my back and sat on me, i groaned as i felt her sit on my back. she flicked the back of my head, I sighed "why?" "cause you can't do anything about it" she replied teasingly. i tried to roll over but couldn't, she flicked me in the back of the head again and laughed. I raised my head up and dropped it with a thud and did it again and again. Yen giggled at my sign of annoyance, she finally got up. "guess we should board now" she said. "yeah" i grunted as i lifted the bags again. we walked up to the ship and up the boarding ramp. "what's your name?" happily asked a female attendant. "it's Isaac Receal" i replied. "oh right this way" she replied, "i thought we just sat onboard until we were there, there are no rooms?" i asked confused. "oh its not that, Professor Rowan wants to talk to you" she said "oh" i replied.

she stopped walking and opened a door to reveal all the professors from every region and a kid around my age standing behind them. I walked in and tried to make my body language ask why i was here, Rowan immediately picked up on this and said "Isaac hello, these here are all the Professors from each region and their protégés". all the professors had protégés even Rowan who had Cynthia(2nd year). Professor Rowan introduced me to everyone, there was profesor oak with Lance(4th year), Professor Elm with Karen(2nd year) behind him, professor Birch with wallace(3rd year) behind him, Professor Juniper who had iris(1st year) behind her , and finally Professor Sycamore who had Diantha(3rd year) behind him. "why did you bring him here Rowan" asked Professor Oak confused why Rowan had two kids here. "well Cynthia might be my battling protégé, but Isaac here is my favorite student" Isaac received a glare from Cynthia as she heard the news of losing her spot as the favorite student. Dante just shrugged off her glare which made Cynthia even more mad. "i thought Cynthia was your favorite?" asked Birch. "she is but in a battling sense" Rowan replied. "why is he so special?" asked Iris, "this kid is funny, extremely smart, and extremely charismatic when he actually decides to talk" Rowan replied. "how charismatic?" asked Wallace wondering if someone could finally best him at charisma. "this kid talked a an angry Garchomp that was about to gut me like a Magikarp out of its anger, the Garchomp then took one of my pokeballs put it in his hand and captured herself for him" Rowan said telling the amazing story to the other professors. The other Professors mouths dropped, no one has ever talked an angry Garchomp out of attacking even a Garchomps trainer couldn't do that. I remembered the story, I caught the Garchomp but gave it to professor Rowan as a gift, i did however train that Garchomp every day along with Yen so it was extremely powerful, almost legendary level. "i brought her Isaac" Rowan said snapping me out of my thoughts. He pulled out a pokeball and released the large land shark. Garchomp smelled the air for a second to look at me, after recognizing me she jumped across the room lightning quick and tackled me, i was still able to keep my hood on though 'wooh close one' i thought. Yen pulled Garchomp off of me and helped me up.

"Isaac you owe me, this one time please talk" Rowan pleaded. "okay" i replied, he breathed a sigh of relief. "tell everyone about yourself Isaac" Rowan said as he motioned to all the people. "well i'm just an ordinary kid, nothing really special about me, no special abilities or talents, i got into the academy by the skin of my teeth, don't believe me just check my grades on the entrance exam, and i have one pokemon and thats a magikarp, technically this Garchomp isn't mine" I said. Rowan was visibly angry "thats all a lie" Rowan yelled. everyone was shocked that the very patient professors outburst. "thiskid is so smart that he found the exact score he needed and only answered the amount he needed. He did the hardest questions on the test and got them right, he even got question forty seven right" all the professors gasped at this, question forty seven was a trick question that literally no one has ever gotten right on their test. The professors were stunned by the kid in their midst that he could do all the things Rowan said. "well i'm gonna go now" i said as i slipped out of the room followed by Yen and Garchomp i had already nicknamed Gracie.

Me, Yen, and Gracie spent the rest of the trip in the cafeteria of the ferry eating and talking between each other, well i was trying to talk to Garchomp while Yen translated what she said. We were enjoying ourselves until Wallace walked up to our table with his group of girls "oh Isaac why did you leave so soon? i didn't get to talk to your pretty friend here" Wallace said while he motioned to Yen. Yen started laughing, Wallace frowned "what are you laughing at" he asked. "you're such a douche" Yen replied still laughing. Wallace grew red with anger "why am i a douche?" he asked angrily. "you walk around with a bunch of sluts and have you seen your hair cut?" Yen said nearly busting a gut. "listen here you slut" Wallace said furious "i'm not gonna take shit from some wanna be trainers slut, i challenge you to battle" "i'm not a trainer fuck tard" replied Yen. "then i challenge your boyfriend here" wallace said motioning to me. "i deny" i replied. Wallace grew even angrier "you can't just turn down a battle" Wallace screamed like a little girl throwing a tantrum. "is someone on their period" asked Yen. "thats it" yelled Wallace as he grabbed the plate of food in front of me and flipped it onto me staining my hoodie with condiments. "oh you're gonna pay" i say as i get up. "my Milotic is gonna destroy your Garchomp." he said triumphantly. I walked up to him "i'm gonna crush you weak" Wallace didn't get to finish as i head butted him in the nose, he fell over and was dragged away by his group of girls who were flustered from the whole fight.

Cynthia walked past the girls rushing the unconscious Wallace to the infirmary, one girl stopped and looked at Cynthia and said from my distance was "teach your friend over there some manners" pointing over to me. Cynthia walked over to me as i tried to get the ketchup out of my white hoodie. "what happened?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "well he flipped my lunch onto me so i head butted him, he went down like a bitch" I said amused by the girly boys inability to take a hit. she sighed "you head butt Wallace?" "he started it" i replied "he threw my lunch". "why did he throw your lunch?" asked Cynthia. "i refused to battle him" i replied nonchalantly, Cynthia's mouth dropped "you can't refuse a battle!" she yelled at me. "he wasn't worth my time" i replied. "who do you think you are?" Cynthia said "you gotta follow the rules, if a trainer asks to battle you, you have to accept." "no" I replied "i don't roll like that, if i fight its on my terms" "i have to knock some sense into you then, I challenge you to battle" Cynthia declared. "how about a wager then, a one versus one" i said Cynthia raised an eyebrow "loser buys lunch" i finished. "deal" she said holding out her hand for me to shake it. i took her small hand and shook it.

We walked out onto the deck of the ferry that luckily had a battlefield on it. Cynthia walked to the other side and faced me with a fierce look. "my Garchomp versus yours" she yelled across, "sure" i yelled back. "Gracie lets win this, i'm hungry" i said to my Garchomp. Cynthia released her Garchomp and called across "you go first". "okay Gracie i want you to kick her Garchomp in the head" i said. Cynthia yelled across "that isn't even a move" obviously annoyed by me. Gracie sailed forward almost faster than i could blink and delivered a swift kick to the Garchomps head knocking it out cold in one move. Cynthia stood there speechless as to what the hell happened to her strongest pokemon. I walked up to Cynthia who was still stunned by the battle "i would like a double cheese burger with a chocolate milkshake" i said triumphantly. Cynthia still to stunned to say anything just handed her wallet to me. I walked off happy that i didn't have to pay for lunch this time around.


	3. Chapter 3 seeing through the mystery

Chapter 3: seeing through the mystery  
**notes: I do not own pokemon, i only own my OC. need some male OC's for Isaac's group of friends, need some ideas, so post your **  
**OC's name in the reviews, a description of them and their personality. if you're here for Dante's journey then it is still being edited, the only reason these come out so fast is because i don't have anybody but myself edit them**

Cynthia's POV

After taking my Garchomp to the pokemon center onboard the ship i headed to the cafeteria to find the mysterious trainer Isaac. she walked into the cafeteria to see him Yen i think her name was, and his Garchomp munching down on piles of food. I sweat dropped at the sight of all that food, but for some odd reason i was actually really happy to see him. i guess its because i finally have a rival that can challenge my power. I feel warm when i see him and i feel like i filled a void in my life that i never realized i had, i had a rival and a strong one at that. but what was this? a girl sitting with him, 'aaahhh hell no she is not taking my rival from me!' I thought

Isaac's POV

Cynthia came in really disturbed about how much food i had. "ah can i have my wallet back?" she asked, I handed her, her empty wallet. Cynthia's eyes went wide as she thought i spent all her money "there was over five hundred dollars in there!" she nearly screamed. Yen just burst out laughing, "this isn't fucking funny" Cynthia screamed. I giggled at her reaction, she gave me a death glare "i didn't even spend any of it" i confessed as i handed her a wad of cash. she gave a sigh of relief "you scared the shit out of me, i thought you spent all my money" "like i said i don't roll like that" I said nonchalantly. "oh i forgot to ask, how did you get your Garchomp so powerful?" Cynthia asked. "she trained with my other pokemon for a long, long time" i replied. "what's your other pokemon?" Cynthia asked, "its a surprise" I replied while stretching. "what's your deal" Cynthia questioned "what do you mean?" i asked. "you're so hard to read, you're just really...erratic" Cynthia stated. I just shrugged "i don't even understand myself, all i know is i like people to underestimate me, its just enjoyable to see their faces when they expect an easy win and get a single hit blow out." "that really explains a lot, actually" said Cynthia contemplating my answer. "are you really all the things Professor Rowan says you are?" she asked. "yeah but their's some stuff that even Rowan doesn't know" I answered. "so who are you?" Cynthia asked Yen. "well me and Isaac have been best friends since we were were six." Yen replied. "are you a trainer?" Cynthia asked "no, i don't like battling" yen replied. "oh, so then are you two, ah... a couple?" Cynthia asked hesitantly. Yen pointed at me and said "he wishes."  
i laughed "no were not a couple much to her disappointment" i said nudging Yen. "here let me pop your ego" Yen said as she picked up a toothpick and poked me with it. Cynthia laughed at her joke, i just rolled my eyes. "why do you ask" i said to Cynthia. Cynthia blushed and looked away for a second "ah its just you guys seem really close and i just thought..." Cynthia said looking back at me with the blush still noticeable. "nah were just friends" i said, making Cynthia sigh with relief. We continued to talk until finally the ship arrived on the Satoshi Island chain.

there was an announcement "attention all student we have arrived at Battle academy please grab all luggage and report to the battle coliseum for dorm placement. that is all thank you" "well lets get going" i said picking up my luggage and jumping off the boat dropping fifteen feet, landing perfectly i might add. Yen tried jumping off the boat but got her foot caught on the hand rail sending her for a nasty tumble. I dropped the luggage and caught yen bridal style. Cynthia seeing this and envying Yen jumped off and started yelling. I dropped Yen onto some of the luggage and ran to catch Cynthia bridal style. she landed in his arms and blushed "thank you for saving me" Cynthia said as she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed 'she must think i'm retarded' i thought to myself. i let her down much to her disappointment. We walked as a group to the Battle coliseum through the beautiful old italian style town outside the academy.

The group entered the coliseum and took some seats near the front and center of the stage. They sat in their seats for nearly fifteen minutes before the assembly began. Mr. goodshow stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mic "is it on?" "ah hello students another year of enjoyable learning is upon us, as you know we chose this island chain as it has every species of pokemon somewhere on it, excluding legendaries of course. you will learn everything to become a successful trainer here. Now onto the boring stuff dorm assignment and class lists." there was a consecutive groan throughout the stands "now now its not so bad" finished Mr. Goodshow. The letters were called slowly and by three, it was nearly an hour before i got my dorm assignment and class schedule. I had omega dorm, the dorm for all the slackers and bad students, and Cynthia got alpha house, the dorm for the elites of the school. Cynthia leaned over me and read my form "omega?" she said "why the hell are you in omega, you might be the strongest trainers here" "like i said earlier i like to surprise people" i replied. she sighed "when will you get over yourself?", "meh I don't know" i replied shrugging. Yen hearing the conversation said "omega dorm? pfft fucking loser" "love you too Yen" i replied sarcastically. we got up from our seats and headed to the exit until we were approached by none other than Wallace. "Cynthia what are you doing with this trash?" said Wallace smirking. "well first of all he's not trash and second of all he is my friend" Cynthia replied, "you can do better than him" said Wallace "you deserve someone like me" "what dorm are you in Isaac?" said Wallace seething with venom "kappa? Sigma?" "I'm in omega" i replied. Wallace started laughing "i always knew you were shit and this proves it" "Wallace shut the fuck up or i'll turn your anus inside out" I said gripping a fist near his face. "what are ya gunna do hit me? were on school grounds if you lay a finger on me and i'll have you expelled. looks like the only way to get me back is to beat me in a pokemon battle, which i doubt you can even do" yen spoke up "dude what the fuck is your problem? are you compensating for your small dick?" It took all of my strength to not burst out laughing. "Cynthia lets get away from this trash and head to Alpha dorm" "fine Wallace if it gets you to stop insulting Isaac" Cynthia said "bye Isaac text me, i left my number in your phone" Yen and I walked across campus to omega dorm which was the farthest from all the class rooms, 'fucking figures' i thought. Yen yawned "man i'm tired" "do you want a piggyback ride?" i asked. "hell yeah i do" she said excitedly as she climbed on my back. "on my man servant" Yen yelled, i laughed she was the most random person i have ever met and thats why we were friends. we took off running for omega house and made it their in about five minutes.

we reached the Dorm and saw that it was definitely not as nice as the other houses, the lawn was not mowed and the university style building was covered in vines. we walked inside and found our room "room 74" i said as we walked up to our room. I slipped the key in and opened door and was greeted with a third year student with messy black hair and a green vest and squinted eyes. "hey my names Brock whats yours" Brock said cheerfully. "well i'm Isaac and this is Yen." i said pointing to myself then Yen. Brock nodded recognition to me and Yen. "Why did you bring your girlfriend to the dorm?" Brock said confused. "well about that, sigh, Promise not to tell anyone this secret" i said, Brock nodded "well Yen is Yveltal the legendary pokemon" Brock started laughing "yeah sure and i'm the tooth fairy" "well better get on your too-too" Yen said as she changed into her yveltal form. For once you could actually see Brock's eyes as they looked at Yen in her pokemon form. "o-okay i s-stand corrected" Brock stuttered out. Yen laughed at the shocked trainer and changed back into her human form. I looked at the clocked and realized just how long that all took, it was nine at night. I yawned and set down my bags "wow long day, i'm tired as shit" "me too" said Brock "lets just get some rest". nodded approval at Brock's statement and we both headed to the beds at the opposite side of the room. "is it okay if i sleep with you tonight" Yen asked quietly "sure" i replied. she slipped under the covers and snuggled close to my chest, i wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4 classes

Chapter 4: understanding  
Notes: i do not own pokemon or any characters except my OCs. one thousand views on Dante's journey! that's insane, thank you so much you guys are awesome. This is the longest chapter i have written so far, it just kinda happened, so if you like the longer chapters than leave a review. That is all, carry on.

Cynthia's POV (time 3:12 A.M)

I sat in bed just staring at my phone, waiting, just waiting for him to text me. i had been sitting like this for nearly six hours, praying to Arceus he would text me. i finally gave up hope around three thirty and i slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up at five and drifted out of bed, i took a shower and kept checking my phone every five minutes to see if he texted me, much to the annoyance of my first year room mate Hilda "will you quit checking your phone, its too early for a guy to be awake" Hilda said while rolling over in bed. "i'm gonna go for a walk, so i don't bother you anymore" I said to Hilda. her hand shot up wit her pointer finger out and it swung in a circle "whoopdy fucking doo" she said obviously annoyed. I slipped out the door to walk the campus 'well i don't have classes till eleven so might as well get some breakfast' i thought as i headed to the gate on campus that led to the town outside. i walked for five minutes passing the occasional dorm. I was a few hundred feet from the gate as a particular dorm caught my attention. 'omega dorm, he's here' i thought 'well i'm gonna give him an ear full about not texting me'. I walked through the beat up brass doors of the dorm and walked until a male figure walked out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his private parts, there waiting for him was a female figure holding what looked like clothes. "Damn Isaac you take forever in the shower" The girl said. "it was like two minutes" Isaac replied. I walked up to the two and tapped the male on the shoulder "aaahhh" isaac screamed nearly jumping out of his skin "you scared the shit out of me" i laughed at Isaac's response, that is until i noticed his body. It was lean and toned with prominent abs and pecks. then i looked at his face 'oh my god, he is cute' i thought nearly fainting at the sight of my rival. "cynthia? are you alright?" he asked confused. "yeah i'm fine just wasn't expecting you to like like that" i replied "like what?" he asked. "like um ah" i tried saying "hot?" he asked. "yeah, hot" i said nodding trying to control my weak knee's. "what you thought i was gonna be ugly?" Isaac asked "no... i expected you to be average" I replied. "thats why i wear the hood, if i din't wear it i would be just swarmed with girls" Isaac replied chuckling "Wallace thinks he has a big group of girls, i would double it" "y-yeah" i stuttered out.

Isaac's POV

Cynthia was obviously staring at me, hell i could even see some drool coming out of her mouth. i chuckled at her reaction to me, she looked at me confused "what are you laughing at?" "you" i replied she blushed a little "who would have thought the hardcore Cynthia, that could turn down men and their advances without a second thought, would go nuts over a pair of abs and a decent face" Cynthia blushed even harder "no, its not that" she replied "its that ah, um" i stopped her "it's fine just let me change and we can go for some breakfast" i said. she looked at me with a smile and came in for a hug " i would like that" "stay here while i change okay" I said and Cynthia nodded. I turned around a headed for my room with Yen who had an annoyed expression. we got into the room and while i changed i asked Yen "now whats wrong with you?" "i don't like her" she replied. "why?" i asked a little surprised. "yesterday she would of thrown you off the boat given the chance and now today she has goo goo eyes all over your body" Yen said. "she's fine" i replied uncaring "i don't trust that slut" She said with venom dripping from her words. "woah you never call girls sluts! wait...are you...jealous?" i asked amused by the statement. Yen blushed deeply "what, n-no" "you're a bad liar Yen" i said "i just don't like her taking all your attention from me, i feel just, just left out" Yen said on the verge of tears. i came closer and pulled her into a loving embrace "oh Yen you're my best friend, no one could ever tear us apart" i said. she snuggled closer to my chest and i kissed her on top of the head. she looked up and i could see a brief expression of what i couldn't tell. "Yen what are you" i tried saying before she kissed me. I stood there shocked at what she did. I'm not gonna lie the touch of her lips sent 'fireworks' through me. she pulled back and smiled "mission success" she said triumphantly. "that was a plan?" i asked extremely confused. "of course you think i give a shit about Cynthia?" Yen said "she is no threat to me at all." "you manipulative bitch" i said shocked, "don't lie you wanted to do that for a while" She said smiling at me. I had thought about a couple times but there was no way i was gonna let her know. i sighed "lets just go get breakfast" i said not wanting to finish the conversation. Yen jumped up and grabbed me by the wrist "oh my god im soooooo hungry, lets go" she said as she dragged me by the wrist out the door without my hoodie or keys. 'fuck' i thought 'this isn't gonna be good'.

Cynthia was surprised by how fast Yen was dragging me down the hall, and also the fact i wasn't wearing a hoodie for once. "ah where's your hoodie?" she asked. "well she dragged me out before i could grab it or my keys so i guess i'm going without it" "good, i always liked your face" Cynthia said, i looked at her while walking down the hall "ah no not like that i mean its nice to finally see your face" she said blushing furiously. Yen laughed at the awkwardness of Cynthia. "what are you laughing at" Cynthia nearly yelled at Yen obviously pissed. "calm down there prissy" Yen replied nonchalantly, "the fuck did you call me?" Cynthia said. the two leaned in close with their foreheads nearly touching, and started yelling obscenities at each other. i kept walking not caring 'man i'm hungry'. The two look up from their heated 'debate' and realized i kept walking. "hey wait up" they both called out running after me. 'this was going to be a long school year' i thought.

We walked out the gates to the italian themed town. We found a small cafe just off campus that was luckily open at five thirty. we sat down at a booth and i sat between the two feuding females. we ordered and out of the corner of my eye i could see them glaring or making faces at each other. "okay, fucking quit it" i yelled at them "she started it" Cynthia said pointing at Yen. "how the hell did i start it?" Yen asked. "you laughed at me you bitch" Cynthia answered. "i just thought it was funny the way Isaac looked at you, i have never seen him that confused" Yen replied. "oh, ah now i feel bad for yelling" Cynthia putting down her head in shame. "its fine, at least you admit your mistake unlike that blue haired fuck, Wallace" Yen said still mad from Wallace's insults "yeah Wallace is kind of a fuck, other than the fangirls that follow him around he has no friends"Cynthia said in a matter of fact tone. "i can see why" i added, both the girls laughed. I noticed a girl walked in with fiery red hair, short black belly short and jeans. The girl walked up to the table and said "hey Cynthia" Cynthia looked up and her eyes went wide "oh my god Flannery! how have you been" she said while bolting up hugging Flannery. the two shared pleasantries and i just tilted my head back waiting for the food to finally arrive. i looked up when i heard Flannery ask "who are your friends there?" "thats Isaac" she said pointing to me, i did one of those two finger salutes. "and that's Yen" Cynthia said pointing at Yen. "hello" she said happily. "sup" Yen replied while i just nodded, "can i sit with you guys?" she asked politely. i motioned her to have a seat next to Cynthia, she took the hint and sat down. "so where are you guys from?" Flannery asked. "well were from Sinnoh" Yen replied. "so how's it going?" Flannery directing her question at me. I just shrugged at her question. Flannery looked at Cynthia confused "he doesn't talk to new people very much" she replied. "he also doesn't like talking to sluts" Yen said. "Who the fuck do you think you are" Flannery said obviously pissed. "the girl thats about to beat your ass" Yen said nonchalantly. "listen here you fucking twat, i came here to talk to Cynthia not your bitch ass" Flannery replied. I laughed "you pass" i said. Flannery looked at me confused "what?" "i always have Yen insult people so i can gauge their reactions and see if i like them or not." both Flannery and Cynthia looked shocked at what I said "wait is that why Yen was a bitch to me earlier this morning and yesterday?" asked Cynthia. "yeah, did you really think Yen was that much of a bitch? i mean she gets really sarcastic when she's hungry but that's more funny than mean but normally she is sweet and playful." "so how did I pass?" asked Flannery "two reasons, one your reaction was hilarious and two, you're pretty cute" I replied. Flannery hearing the second part blushed furiously, "really?" she asked really shyly. "yeah of course, you two are a lot cuter than most of the girls i've seen" I replied. Cynthia blushed exactly like Flannery after hearing my statement. We continued our conversations including Flannery again until our food came. Yen ate more and finished before anybody else. everybody else. The other two were amazed by her feat, but me that was the norm for me. we finished our meal, which by the way was delicious, and walked back to omega Dorm so i could wake up Brock and grab my hoodie and keys.

Cynthia's POV

That slut! we walked back to alpha dorm to get my books for class. as soon as wen entered Hilda, i think her name was stared at all of us blankly until she caught a glimpse of Isaac, you can bet your ass she was on him like flies on shit. all of that "oh my gosh Cynthia, my best friend, who is he?" trying to butter up to Isaac by acting like my friend. she doesn't even like me and she made that apparent the last night.  
Flashback  
"Hi, i'm Cynthia" i said cheerfully. "that's cool" Hilda replied her face glued her phone obviously playing a game, "ah whats yours?" i asked. Hilda sighed "Hilda" she replied quickly, still glued to her phone.  
End of flashback  
She obviously didn't care about me, Flannery or Yen. All that slut wanted was Isaac. Hilda was just all over Isaac flirting, touching, and hugging him all over. She was asking questions to Isaac who wasn't answering he was just trying to push Hilda off, i guess she thought it was flirting. He was really confused by all of this. He gave me a face that looked like he was asking about what he should do. I had an evil idea, i looked at Isaac and pointed to Yen. Isaac looked at yen and gave her a quick nod. Yen walked up and pulled Hilda off of Isaac, who gave a sigh of relief. "what the hell did you do that for?" Hilda yelled. "he's mine, so lay off" Yen replied. Hilda started laughing hysterically "he's yours? he could do so much better" Hilda said. yen's eyes narrowed "who would be better than me than?" Yen asked. "Well me of course" Hilda replied confidently. Yen brought her hands up to a chocking position, Isaac ran over and pulled her away from Hilda. "let me go i'm gonna cut this bitch." yen said to Isaac. "look at me. look into my eyes" Yen looked into Isaac's eyes and visibly calmed down. "you okay?" Isaac asked, Yen nodded and he let go. Hilda stood there still confident that she was better than Yen.

"we're gonna go now" i said books in hand. "good" Hilda replied. Hilda had a smirk on her face until she noticed Isaac started to follow us "wait hey, i thought you were gonna stay Isaac." "Hilda truthfully i don't mind all the touching and hugging but you have to ask permission first, Yen isn't really my girlfriend but you still can't grope me." Isaac said sternly. "wait so that girlfriend position is still open?" Hilda asked hopefully. by this time we were already in the hallway, and Hilda was still standing near the door frame. Flannery walked up grabbed the door and slammed it in Hilda's face. Isaac winced, "she isn't gonna like that" Isaac said cautiously. "i don't care she was annoying the shit out of me" Flannery replied. Isaac shrugged pulled up his hood and we all walked to class.  
Isaac's POV  
I was sad when i found out i didn't have any classes with Cynthia or Flannery until my third and final class of the day, and i had to keep Yen in her ball until the end of classes. i sighed as i entered my first class 'pokemon training'. It was a college style classroom with tiered seats and around twenty seats in each tier there were about fifteen tiers in all. 'it's like an amphitheater' i thought to myself. I walked in and was stunned by my teacher "ah, Isaac my boy how are you?" Professor Rowan asked "ah, ah, i'm good. but i thought you didn't teach any classes here, i thought you were just doing research" I replied. "i am but they needed a teacher and i looked at the roster of students, i saw my favorite student and just thought 'hey ill get to see my student finally battle.'" "oh, okay" i said still shocked. "oh were gonna have fun today" Rowan said giddily. "why is that?" i asked. "because we have two hours to either catch or choose a pokemon and or battle" Rowan replied. "really? that seems too easy" "yeah you're signed up for all the easy classes since your in omega" Professor Rowan said. i groaned "even the hard classes were easy for me" Rowan laughed "then i guess you wish you did do your best on the test." "eh, at least no homework in the easy classes" I replied . Rowan laughed again "Ah, Isaac always with the best sense of humor" "i'm gonna take my seat now Professor" i said, he simply nodded and turned around to write his name on the board. I sat at the back of the class and put my head on my desk. 'it's way too hot today' i thought as i pulled off my hood and put my head to the cool desk again. i heard a familiar baritone voice next to me, "hey Isaac" it said. "hey Brock" i said sitting up to look at him. "so that's what you look like, no wonder you have three hot chicks following you around" Brock said "you saw me earlier today without my hood on." i said to Brock. "yeah, it's hard to tell but my eyes weren't actually open this morning" Brock said laughing at his own joke. I laughed along with him until we were interrupted by Professor Rowan. "alright class were going to be catching pokemon today but if you already have a full team than you can just battle, today is just kind f a free day" the class cheered.

We all followed Rowan outside the classroom and to the field outside. we reached the field and i looked around. The field was about three hundred yards by three hundred yards, with a forest on the north and east side, a pond on the west side, and the class room and campus were on the south side. "now have fun and don't go too far into the forest." Rowan yelled and everybody bolted their separate ways. I walked over to the forest. i came up to the largest trees and sat in the shade. Rowan walked up "aren't you gonna catch some pokemon?" he asked "as i remember you only have two pokemon, Garchomp and you never told me the other one." "all i need are the two" I replied. "what about a six on six battle?" Rowan said. "like i said all i need is the two" I replied, "okay" Rowan said walking back. A short and round awkward kid around 5' 6" with blonde hair walked in front of me and stopped. i raised my head "can i help you?" i ask the most polite way possible. "yeah, ah, i kinda don't have a...pokemon. i need help catching one" I sigh "sure" i said as i get up. he hugs "oh my god thank you, thank you, thank you." "okay first of all don't touch me" i say. he pulled off me "sorry" he replies. "its fine, you got pokeballs?" i ask. "of course" he replies handing me one "aren't you gonna use a pokemon?" "of course not, my pokemon would kill this ones." i replied to his question. "two questions then" she says, "shoot" i reply. "one, how strong are you aren't you in omega dorm?" "yeah i wasn't trying my best on the test. i pretty much just answered enough questions to get in here, i left the rest of the questions blank" I say. "okay two, how are you gonna catch a pokemon without pokemon." he asks. "you'll see" i reply "want any certain pokemon?" "well i do like Salamance" he said. "well thats gonna be difficult to find" i reply. "no actually there are rumors of a mating ground of Salamence to the north, but no one goes there because its too dangerous." He says. "lets go then" i say. "are you crazy your not using any pokemon and Salamence are extremely powerful" He says "trust me kid" I replied "i'm sixteen and my names nick" nick said. "well were going" i said, "you can stay here while i get myself a Salamence." "no i'll go with you" Nick replied quickly.

we walked until we finally reached the mating ground of the Salamence, there was only one there and seemed to be an extremely large female. "well now or never" i say as i walk out into the clearing. the female growls at me and lowers her head, "no need for that here girl." i say raising my arms "we're unarmed." she still growls at me and i keep approaching. "if she was scared of me she would have already flown off" i say getting even closer "she wants a fight." The female looks at me and nods. The Salamence uses a fire fang and charges at me. i drop below it and use both my legs to flip the dragon into the air. The Salamence uses its wings to fly above my head, the dragon dives down trying to head butt me. I side step the head and grab her neck. i fall back and use the momentum she had to flip her over me and slam her into the ground knocking her unconscious. I grab Nick's pokeball and catch her. The ball blinks once and then beeps signifying a capture. Nick came running out "holy fucking christ how the fuck did you do that?" " i have been taking martial arts classes for like eight years, mostly Judo and Tae Kwon Do" i reply. "that was fucking amazing" Nick says. "i know" i reply handing the Salamence. we walk back to the class clearing, but before we got all the way there i stopped nick and said "what ever you do do not bring up how i caught the Salamence" "can do" Nick said with a smile.

We entered the clearing and saw most of the kids either battling on the makeshift battlefields or looking for weak pokemon in the tall grass. I looked back at the battlefields and saw out of the thirty or so kids battling only one kid had an evolved pokemon which was a Lopunny that he was using to shit on all the weaker trainers. he was challenging everyone in the class to battle his Lopunny cause he knew none of their pokemon were a match for his higher level Lopunny. he finished another battle and started to run towards us with his Lopunny in tow. "hey you" he said pointing at nick "lets battle." "i can't, my pokemon is unconscious ." Nick replied. " your too weak then, you battle me" he turned to say to me. "how about no" i replied. "what are you chicken" he said doing a chicken impression. "no, i'm not chicken, i just don't wanna waste my energy on you." i said. "no you just don't want to have your ass kicked" he said. "just because you have the only evolved pokemon you think you're big shit" i say. "well thats because i'm a better trainer than the rest of you" he replies. "dude i don't want to kill your pokemon, just go" i say. "hahahaha you kill my pokemon? you look like a weak piece of shit, let me guess all you have is like a Torchick or one of those crappy starters" He replies confidently. "no i don't even have a starter pokemon" i say obviously bored of this conversation. "let me guess you have a pokemon that you caught near death and it just felt bad for you so it stayed with you." "dude what the fuck is your problem?" asked Nick. "fuck off fat ass" the kid says as he pushes down Nick. "you'll get the battle you wanted" i say, "but if you touch nick again i will beat your ass." "lets go i'm gonna fucking destroy you" the kid says. we walked to the field, i caught him smirking out of the corner of my eye. 'he has no fucking clue what he is in for' i thought to myself. he took the opposite side of the field and his Lopunny stepped forward to fight. the entire class circled around us, Rowan walked up looked at the kid and looked then looked at me. Rowan immediately ran onto the field. "no there will be no fight" he called out "it isn't safe for your pokemon" he finished pointing at the kid. "Rowan just let me teach him a lesson" i said. "Rowan you fool, i'll wipe the floor with this kid" the kid said. Rowan just looked at me and nodded, i smirked cause he thought this kid deserved the lashing he was about to get. "go gracie" i called as i threw her ball. "Gracie? that's the gayest name i have ever heard." the kid said. Gracie appeared on the field and roared. The kid looked at me in shock, "i told you, now i'm gonna make you regret this" i said sinisterly, he gulped. "you go first my friend" i said with a sneer that was slightly visible in my hood. "Tackle" the kid called out, The Lopunny launched herself towards my Garchomp. Without me saying anything Gracie lashed out with her fin sending the Lopunny the opposite way and through a tree before she was stopped by a boulder. everyone gasped at what they just saw. I walked over to the kid who sat on the ground crying. "stoping crying your Lopunny will be fine, just get her a potion, i made sure Garchomp didn't go hard." i said. he looked up at me still crying "you beat me" he said. "is that why your crying?" i asked, he nodded at my answer. "i can't even fucking look at you" i said turning around and walking off. i was disgusted by the kids behavior.

I sat at my tree for the rest of class not bothered by anyone except Nick and kids thanking me for beating the kid, who's name seems to be todd. Brock walked up right as class was about to end. "were you here the entire time?" he asked. "nope" i replied " i helped nick here capture a Salamence and i helped a bunch of kids get revenge on a kid who was using a Lopunny to beat everyone." "A salamence?" Brock asked "what pokemon did you use?" "I didn't use a pokemon" i replied "i just kicked the shit out of it" Nick nodded his head. Brock just sat there wide eyed and opened mouth. The school bells rang and i headed for my next class with Nick and Brock following.


	5. Chapter 5 new arrival

Chapter: 5  
Notes: i do not own pokemon or any of their characters, sorry i haven't been updating i have been busy getting ready for a party we are hosting. i will get to work on more of Dante's journey when i get some time, this story just comes a lot more naturally. that is all, carry on.

Isaac's POV

My second class was Pokemon strategy i got the farthest back seat in the corner and slept through the class, i already knew everything that would be studied in this class. Brock woke me up i the middle of the class. "Were going outside Isaac" Brock said to me. "why?" i asked groggily. "were going to see two alpha trainers using the techniques we just learned about" Brock said. "that's fucking stupid" i replied "i bet you a hundred bucks i could take both those trainers at once." "sure you could Isaac" Brock said laughing. "yeah i could, i beat Cynthia's Garchomp with a single move" i said. Brock turned around and starred at me in shock. "what else can you do?" Brock asked. "i bake a mean soufflé" i said jokingly nudging Brock in the rib. we finally reached the coliseum where the trainers would be battling. we weren't the only class there, the kids from alpha dorm, who were on the other side of the coliseum, were there to watch the match. as soon as they saw us enter they were mocking and making fun of us. we took our seats and waited for the match to begin. the announcer said "ladies and gentleman on the red side we have Wallace the reigning champ and on blue side we have Hilda. this is a one vs one pokemon match, begin"

"lets go milotic" Wallace called out. "lets crush him Serperior" Hilda yelled. "milotic water gun" wallace called out. the Milotic shot a stream of high powered water at the serpent. "dodge it" Hilda called out "now leaf storm." serperior launched tons of small sharp leaves at milotic causing tons of damage. "water gun" wallace yelled. Milotic released the high powered jet hitting Serperior and launching it into Hilda knocking both her and Serperior out. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the battlefield, i vaulted the side rail and landed perfectly and ran towards Hilda. I reached her and grabbed the ball returning her pokemon. I then picked up her bridal style and started to carry her towards the exit when i heard Wallace called out "drop that loser and fight me Isaac." i called back "heal that milotic of yours, because when i come back i'm splattering it and you against the wall" i took off for the infirmary at full speed, i dodged past trees plants and benches. i reached the infirmary and busted through the door "she needs help" i called. Hilda opened the door and looked at me eyes have lidded. "have i died and gone to heaven?" Hilda asked. "no Hilda its me Isaac, your gonna be fine" i replied. "i love you Isaac" she said quietly. "no you don't, you just hit your head too hard." i replied. the doctors came up and took her from me. they put her on a gurney and took her away into the ER. I ran back to the arena where Wallace was sitting on his side acting as if he ran the place. The other classes had left and we were the only two left in the arena.

"did you heal your milotic?" i called over. "yes, now you stand no chance against me." Wallace said confidently. "good so there are no excuses when i beat your ass." i said. "you wish you were even close to my power" Wallace said releasing his milotic. "Gracie, lets finish him" i said as i released my Garchomp. Wallace sneered "if i cant take on Cynthia's Garchomp, then i sure as hell can beat yours." "okay here's how its gonna go Wallace, your gonna go first and call some bullshit move i'm gonna tell my Garchomp to kick your milotic in the head, the kick to the head will be a one hit KO, and thats how its gonna go exactly" i said seriously. Wallace started laughing "hahahaha that is not gonna happen" "you right, Gracie Kick his milotic in the head." i replied. Gracie was all the way across the field in the blink of an eye, she drew back her leg and let the kick go causing a massive crater and instant KO. Wallace fell to his knees with his mouth agape "how did you do that?" "you're a disgrace" i said "never talk to me again or i won't hold back next time." i turned around and left the coliseum without another word.

I walked across campus to my last class, 'self defense 101' I opened the door to find it was Dojo. 'i think i'm gonna like this class' i thought to myself. "Isaac" i heard three familiar voices call, I turned around to see Cynthia, Flannery and Hilda. "Hi guys, but Hilda are you okay? i mean you got hit pretty hard." "oh i'm fine now" she replied "thanks for asking" "your welcome, and how have you two been?" i asked "we're doing great now that your here" Cynthia replied. "take a seat class" The instructor called out. We all sat down and listened to him speak. "alright it's dangerous out in the pokemon world, you're need to know how to protect yourself because pokemon won't always be there to save your ass." The instructor explained all the rules and class procedures and warm ups/stretches. "now we will have a short sparring match to see how much work i have cut out for me" The instructor said laughing. Everyone got on the foam sparring gear and started to trying to fight, and i use fight loosely. Flannery took a friend she had in this class, Hilda took her friend Hilbert, and i had Cynthia. "you think you can take me Isaac?" she asked confidently. "no" i responded she looked at me confused "i know i can" "lets go then" Cynthia said. Cynthia charged me, i flipped over her grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly tapped the back of her knees while i went into a sitting position. Cynthia fell back and landed with her head in my lap "how's it going?" i asked. "pretty good" Cynthia replied nonchalantly. "what are you two doing?" asked the instructor. "well we were sparring but Cynthia here but she had a little bit of a tumble so i caught her" i said. "that isn't funny young man" he said sternly "and you shouldn't be wearing that hood in my Dojo it shows disrespect to me" "I don't take the hood off" i replied. "take it off" the instructor demanded. "how about no" i said. "you disrespect me in my own Dojo? i will teach you respect, fight me" The instructor said. "you don't want that" i replied. he punched me in the chest causing me to lose my breath "now you're gonna get it" i said. he smirked and sent in another punch, i grabbed his wrist with my hand and simultaneously snaked my right foot behind both his legs. once i had the perfect leverage i hip tossed him to the floor. He was nearly knocked unconscious by the force of the toss. He barely sat up and looked at me "alright the hood stays on" he said as he falls back sighing "ah that hurt" "well you attacked me first sir, it was only self defense" i said. "yeah, your fine i just lost my temper, you did the right thing. what was that any way? Judo?" the instructor asked "yes sir it was" i replied "i've been taking martial arts for eight years" "ah, i see" the instructor said as he got up. he walked to the front of the class and got everyones attention, no one except Cynthia had seen the fight. "alright everyone you get to go early tonight" the instructor said while everyone cheered and headed for the door. I turned around and waved to the instructor as i left.

we left the building and started to walk the main street of the academy. A large black limo entered through the gates and pulled up next to us. The window rolled down slowly to reveal a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and headphones on. "oh my god Cynthia how have you been?" said the girl. "oh my god, Elesa i had no idea you were coming here." Cynthia said. "of course, you know how sad Granda ma would be if i didn't go." Elesa replied. "what house are you in?" Cynthia asked cheerfully "probably alpha just like me." "god i hope so, its such an embarrassment to be in anything else" Elesa said. "uh especially omega" upon hearing her comment i turned around and started walking away a little pissed she made fun of my Dorm, yen followed me. 'who the hell does she think she is?' i thought to myself. "where are you going?" Cynthia called out. "i'm gonna get something to eat" i called back with a little annoyance in my voice. "what's his problem?" Elesa asked. "well you just made fun of his Dorm." Cynthia replied. "he's in omega? why are you hanging out with such a loser?" Elesa asked. "well he's pretty cool" Cynthia said meekly. I was out of earshot by then and couldn't hear anymore so Yen and I decided to get dinner. We got a nice pasta dinner from one of the restaurants on campus, once we were done we headed to alpha dorm to apologize for walking off. i texted Cynthia asking what room she was in, she replied she was in one hundred and four but i should be prepared for emotions. i sighed and headed up the stair well to get to Cynthia's room. we walked up the hallway that looks like it would be more suited for a five star hotel and not a dorm.

we reached Cynthia's room and knocked on the door. "it's open" Cynthia called to us, i pushed open the door and was greeted to the sight of Elesa on the floor crying with a girl with red hair and blue outfit comforting her "my life's over" said Elesa wailing. "no, no it's not Elesa you'll just be the best by far in omega, then when they get an open spot in Alpha they'll let you in" said the red haired girl "you'll be in Alpha before the end of semester." I look around the room and take in my surroundings. Cynthia and Flannery were sitting on Cynthia's bed and looked really annoyed. The two girls were still on the floor, one crying and the other comforting. then there was Hilda sitting on her bed listening to music, that is until she glanced over and saw me. she shot up before i could even blink and was already wrapped around me in a death grip of a hug. "hi Isaac, i missed you so much" Hilda said happily. i sweat dropped at her statement, "can you release my arms at least?" i asked. her grip loosened just enough for me to slip my arms out, it then tightened again. "good to see you too Hilda" i coughed out. Cynthia looked up at me and rolled her eyes, i smiled at her annoyed expression. "what's the matter?" i asked, Elesa looked up and gave me the death stare, "i'm stuck in omega house with you and the rest of your fuck up friends, because i filed to late for entry into the academy." Elesa replied with venom in her voice. "i get that you're mad but there is no reason to take it out on me" i replied defensively. "i am beyond mad" Elesa screamed. "your just in omega till the first spot in some place better comes along then they'll move you out" i answered. Elesa sighed "i guess you're right" Elesa said calmly. The red headed girl looks up at me stunned "it's been an hour and i couldn't get her to calm down, how the hell did you do that?" the red headed girl asked. i shrugged the best i could with Hilda still nuzzling into me. "i-i'm sorry for insulting omega" said Elesa apologetically. "it's fine, i shouldn't have walked off like i did" i replied. "it's fine, i would have done the same" Elesa said. "it's not fine for me i had to spend an hour with Elesa balling her eye's out, Skyla trying to comfort her, and once we got to the room i had to hear Hilda just talk about how great you are, and how you're perfect in every way" Cynthia said obviously annoyed. "oh yeah, is everything she say about you right?" asked the red haired girl who i am pretty sure is Skyla. "what was she saying?" I asked. "she was saying how you saved her life and how you're really cute and really smart." Elesa replied. "yeah, none of that is true." i said " i carried her to the hospital because she was knocked unconscious during a a battle, she was in no real danger. i am not smart, i'm in omega for a reason and i'm not good looking, i wear this hood for a reason." Hilda looked up at me shocked and angry "you lying sack of shit" Hilda said, i laughed. "why are you laughing?" Hilda asked, "well i haven't heard that phrase in ten years and it just brings back good memories" i replied, i clapped "okay, let's get Elesa moved in and then we can go to bed, i don't know about you but i'm tired" we moved Elesa in at room seventy two, right down the hall from me and that made her feel better. Yen and i made it back to our room by ten and were asleep by eleven, like the nights before Yen cuddling up against my chest and my one arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6 more classes

Chapter 6  
notes: changed my name. i need a new editor/beta reader, so PM me if interested at all. i do not own pokemon or any characters except my OC's. sorry i haven't worked on this story in a while, I've just been pretty busy and all. personally i don't see how my other story is more popular than this one, this one is longer and i feel like it's just a better story in general, its definitely more fun to write. That is all, carry on.

Yen's POV  
I woke up in a cold sweat again, i had the same dream that i had whenever i was stressed about something. i always hated it, seeing all those that suffered because of my mistake. I shuttered as i remembered all those innocent creatures that died from me charging into the fight i knew i couldn't win, and the dreamless sleep that followed. i shivered as i sat up in the bed breathing deeply. Isaac stirred in his sleep and rolled unconsciously grabbed for me. i sighed 'he looks so peaceful' i thought to myself. i looked over to the clock and saw the time, 'one?' i thought 'fuck, it's gonna be a long night'. i lie back down and grab Isaac's arm and wrap it around me. i always loved how he didn't wear a shirt to bed. i put my head on his chest and took and got a good whiff of him. he smelled wonderful and i started to fill my mind with memories of him and me enjoying just being together. i smiled and drifted off to sleep with his arm around me. his steady heartbeat was the last thing i heard as i slipped from consciousness.

five hours later  
Isaac's POV

i woke up to a warm pressure on my shoulder, i looked down upon the sleeping form of Yen snuggled up to me. i laughed, for being the pokemon of death, she was really a sweet girl. i slipped from underneath her without waking her and headed to the showers with a towel. i slipped out the door without waking either Yen or Brock, 'success' i mentally congratulated myself.

I walk into the bathroom start the shower take off my clothes and immediately step in. i always liked the cold. the shower warmed up and i continued to wash my body. i heard the door creak open and soft footsteps enter. i finished my shower and turned off the water. i heard the footsteps come even closer as i dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist as the footsteps were right outside my stall curtain. i saw an eye peak in and stare at me, i looked back in horror. the eye continued to stare at me. "the fuck are you doing?" i asked a little shocked. "hi, Isaac" it replied in a familiar voice. "Hilda what the fuck" i nearly yelled. "what?" she asked "i can't come to see my hero?" "that's fine but not when you try to peep on me while i'm in the shower" i yelled "how the hell did you even know i was in here?" "i knocked at your room and Brock told me you weren't there, so i thought most logically you were in the shower." i sighed and stepped out of the shower, as soon as i did i was wrapped up in Hilda's death hug. i grunt as she wrapped her arms around me. "could you let go?" i tried my best to grunt out with what little air was still in my lungs. "sorry" she replied as she let go of me. i took in a deep breath "you're not ever gonna leave me alone are you?" i asked. "nope" she replied happily. "what happened to the chill uncaring Hilda?" i asked. "that was because i didn't like Cynthia, she seemed like one of those girls that were pampered their entire life and her cousin too" "i could say her cousin but i don't think Cynthia is that pampered" i replied. "isn't she Rowan's protégés? she asked. "yeah" i replied. "well there you go, she was favorited and taught by a professor, pampered" Hilda said in a matter of fact tone. " I was suppose to be one of Rowan's protégés but i never battled so it just didn't happen" i replied. "that doesn't matter" she answered "she was taught from a young age and favorited." i sighed knowing i wouldn't get through to Hilda "can you at least be nicer to the other girls" i asked her. "if it's for you then sure" she said "by the way how did your battle go with wallace?" i laughed a little, "ah yeah, battle" i replied. she looked at me confused "you did battle him right?" she asked. "it wasn't that much of a battle" i replied. "did you really get beat that bad" she asked. i broke out laughing, "that pretty boy, beat me?" i said continuing to laugh "i stomped him out in one move" i finished. she looked at me shocked "he was one of the strongest trainers in the school" she replied. i stopped laughing and shrugged at her statement. "you gotta train me" she said excitedly. "well you gotta be nicer to Yen then" i replied. "why?" she asked confused. "she was the one who trained Gracie" i replied. "Gracie? who is that" she asked. "my Garchomp" i answered heading for the door, she followed close behind. "i thought Yen wasn't a trainer" Hilda said. "well no she's not but she still trained Gracie" i answered. "yeah i get she trained your Garchomp but how?" she asked. "that's a secret you may or may not find out." i replied. she huffed and followed me to my room.

i opened the door and walked in. Yen was sitting on the bed talking to Cynthia who was sitting cross legged in front of her. they both looked at me and smiled "what's going on?" i asked. Cynthia replied "well i was stopping by to see how Elesa was doing and i thought i would drop in." "okay" i replied "how is she doing?" "she has her own room and complains about not enough space for herself" she said while rolling her eyes. i just shrugged "so Yen, Hilda wants you to train her pokemon" i said trying to get off the subject. "oh please, can you?" Hilda pleaded. Yen looked up to look like she thought about it "are you still better than me?" she asked with a smug grin. "no, not at all, please teach me master" Hilda said getting on her knee's and bowing to Yen. I laughed and headed into the dorms private bathroom to get changed. the omega dorm might not be the best dorm but its rooms still have their own bathrooms, no showers though.

i came out of the bathroom and looked at the scene playing out in front of me. Yen was sitting on the bed laughing while Hilda sat on the floor kissing her feet. Cynthia was lying on my bed just laughing hysterically. i looked over and saw Brock was still in bed with a pillow covering his face. 'oh fuck' i thought to myself 'i'm gonna pay for this one.' i walked over and pulled Hilda off her knee's much to Yen's disappointment. "let's go do something, Brock's trying to sleep" i said, receiving a grunt of recognition from Brock. The girls followed me out the door of the room and out of the dorm. we stopped on the lawn "so what classes do you have today" Cynthia asked me. I reached down into my pocket and fumbled around looking for my schedule. i pulled out the small sheet of paper and read it out loud "Advanced Pokemon Biology nine to eleven, Pokemon training & obedience one to three, advanced Geography three thirty to five thirty." Hilda started to jump up and down happily. "the hell are you doing?" Yen asked. "i have two classes with him today" she replied happily. Cynthia had a small grin on her face, "what's with you?" i asked Cynthia. "i have the best class with you" she replied happily. "what would that be?" i asked. "Pokemon training and obedience" she replied "you don't really do anything, it's nearly a free period" she finished excitedly. i tilted my head a little to indicate confusion which was returned to me by Hilda and Cynthia. "how do i have classes with either of you, i'm in omega and you're both in Alpha. and Cynthia you're a second year, why am i in a class with you?" i asked extremely confused. Cynthia and i looked at each other after a minute of thinking "Rowan" we said together. "fuck it, let's get some breakfast" i said obviously done with the conversation.

three hours later

we were walking back to campus after breakfast. "i'm gonna head to my class now" Cynthia said as she split off from our group. "see ya" i called to her waving. she smiled and waved back. as soon as Cynthia was out of sight Hilda clamped her arms around me. i sighed "is this what the entire class is gonna be like?" "yep" she replied in her usual happy way. Yen laughed, i shot her a death glare, even though she couldn't see my face. "you two are adorable" Yen said. "shut up" i replied without missing a beat. Yen grinned, "i think i'm gonna sit in on this class" yen said. Hilda looked up at her quizzically "don't you have a class right now?" "doesn't matter it's too easy" she replied quickly and smoothly. i smiled at how great of a liar Yen was, and then i started to think of how many times she might of lied to me. i frowned at the thoughts. We continued to class and entered. "lets sit in front" Hilda urged. Yen and i looked at each other and started laughing. "what are you laughing at?" Hilda asked slightly annoyed. "we don't sit in front" i replied gesturing to Yen and myself. "well you should, it's so much more fun" Hilda answered. we both started laughing again, "well tell you what, if you want to sit in front you do that, me and yen, were gonna sit in back" i said. "please" pleaded Hilda with the best pair of puppy dog eyes she had. "you don't understand do you?" i asked. Hilda shook her head, "well i'm trying to stay inconspicuous, i don't like attention very much" i said "that's why i wear the hood, nobodies gonna remember the kid with no face" i finished. she nodded sadly and followed Yen and i to the back of the lecture hall. i sat in between the two girls, Hilda was on my left and Yen was on my right. Hilda scooted her desk as close as she could and wrapped her arms around my left bicep. i leaned forward on my hand with my chin in my palm and closed my eyes to get some sleep. i heard the footsteps of the professor walk into the room. she introduced herself "hello everyone i'm Professor Ginko, this class is to teach about the scientific factor of pokemon, their moves, and health." i opened my eyes and saw the professor, she was twenty something, around six foot, long brunette hair, beautiful face with a pair of glasses, she had large D cup breasts covered by a tight black tee shirt and a lab coat, she had a short white skirt that covered her wide hips, and she had long toned legs. "damn" was the word that slipped out of my mouth. Hilda looked up at me and saw where i was looking, she immediately scowled at my reaction. Yen looked at me and laughed a little "about time you showed interest in girls, i thought you were gay" "ha ha ha real funny" i replied. Yen faked a look of being hurt "i thought it was pretty funny" she said. "she might be hot be not hot enough to keep me paying attention" i said as i went back to leaning on my desk with chin in hand. "tell me when class is over" i finished. i was woken from my nap by Yen shaking me, "excuse me sir" i heard the professor call out. "hey, she's talking to you retard" Yen said elbowing me in the ribs. "yes" i answered the professor. "can you answer the question?" she asked. "can you repeat the question? i have a hearing problem" i lied. "okay, what is the average largest pokemon and it's average weight?" she asked with a smirk. "wailord, its average length is forty seven feet seven inches, and it's average weight is eight hundred and seventy seven pounds" i answered confidently. she fumed at my correct answer. "see me after class" she said in an annoyed tone. i smiled under my hood, "okay" i replied quickly.

After i got in trouble Hilda seemed to try to put distance between us. Yen seemed to notice to, because she started to laugh quietly. Hilda bent over her desk and cocked an eyebrow. Yen looked at Hilda and asked in an amused tone "afraid to be caught with a troublemaker?" Hilda blushed and looked at me slightly flustered, "ah, no no it's not like that" she said. i laughed a little at her reaction "i don't really care Hilda" i replied nonchalantly. she sighed "i just don't want to get in trouble" she replied. "it's fine" i replied. i sat in my seat just staring out the window spacing out until the lecture ended.

everyone in the room got started to pack up their stuff and head for the exits. "i have to talk to the teacher, could you please wait up for me?" "no promises" replied Yen. i pushed off from my seat and started walking to the front of the class. The professor stared me down the entire time. "who do you think you are?" she asked sitting at her desk.. "what?" i replied slightly confused. "who do you think you are? do you think you can come into my class and completely blow it off?" she asked obviously pissed. "like i said early Professor i have hearing problems." i answered. "bullshit, i know you were sleeping" she replied "and you didn't pay attention for the rest of class." i just shrugged at her accusations. "what's your name anyway?" she asked. "Isaac" i replied quickly. she looked at her computer screen for a second and tapped a couple of keys. "says here you're from omega, now that begs the question, why are you here?" she said. "because Professor Rowan decided to put me in this class" i replied. "ha ha very funny, there is no way Rowan put a slacker like you in this class" she said in a smug tone. "by all means call him" i replied defensively. she picked up the phone on the desk and pressed a couple of the buttons. after a couple of seconds of waiting she spoke "hello, professor Rowan this is professor Ginko and i'm calling about a student that says he was recommended for this class by you" i heard faintly through the phone "is it Isaac?" "ah yes sir it is Isaac" she replied in a slightly shocked tone. "watch what you say to him, he could probably teach that class better than you could" he said sternly. "ah, yes sir, but why is he in omega then?" she asked. "ask him! but be careful, he doesn't seem to tell the truth all that often" he replied. "sorry for calling sir" she said before hanging up the phone. "so Isaac, why are you in omega?" she asked me. "it's because i'm a slacker like you said Professor" i replied sarcastically. "cut the shit kid" she replied. i shrugged "i'm just lucky i got in the academy" i replied. she sighed "you're gonna tell me one of these times" she said. "so can i go?" i asked. she sighed again "i guess." i shot out of the room and to the girls waiting outside. "so you wanna get Cynthia and get lunch?" i asked. both girls shook their heads eagerly. "alright, lets go" i said walking towards the gate.


	7. Chapter 7 secrets and confessions part 1

Chapter 7 part 1  
Notes: Sorry if this chapter is a little short or has taken too long, i've just been to lazy to write. i do not own pokemon or any character except my OC. I am taking requests for OC's, so just PM me with a description and personality along with pokemon. That is all, carry on

Isaac's POV

After lunch Cynthia and i headed across campus to our second class 'pokemon training and obedience' "isn't this exactly like pokemon training?" i asked as we walked to the class. "close, this is pretty much the more advanced version of that" she replied. "you were saying something about this being a blow off class earlier" i said. "oh yeah definitely, we just have battles and work on moves, or if your lazy just sleep." she replied. "sounds like my kind of class" I replied with confidence. Cynthia laughed "i know a better way to spend the class" she said. "what?" i asked wondering what could be better than a nap. "you could help me train my garchomp" she replied. "i already told you Yen was the one that trained Gracie" i said remembering Yen was in her ball. she used the ball whenever she ate too much and wanted a nap. "can you tell me how she trained Gracie?" Cynthia asked. "ah, thats a secret my young padawan" i said jokingly. "okay, nerd" she teased. we finally reached the building, it was a exactly like the rest of the classes but was in a lot better shape compared to my usual ones. we walked in and took our seats to wait for the class to start.

once the class was started and the Professor had stated the rules the class went outside to the neatly trimmed fields outside the building. the professor spoke to the class "i got an idea from professor Rowan, with his class he let them have a free day. here are the only rules, you have to be back before class is over, and you can't go to another class." "alright" i cheered along with the rest of my class.

Cynthia's POV

once we were left to our own devices i grabbed Isaac's hand and led him to the forest nearby. "what are we doing?" he asked as i pulled him. "we're going on an adventure" i announced. we dodged through trees and bushes as we pushed on through the forest. the trees thinned out revealing the the spot i was looking for. it was a small lake with a twenty foot cliff face on one of the sides. it was fed with water from a waterfall that was running off from the cliff. "what are we doing here?" Dante asked. "we're gonna have some fun" i replied, taking off my shirt revealing a small black bikini top, i did the same with my pants. "i don't have any swim trunks" Isaac replied. "just use your boxers" i answered, he shrugged and pulled off his shirt and hoodie revealing his body. I was feeling a slight warmth on my face and between my legs at the sight of his chiseled core and his cute face. i started walking to the water but turned around and motioned for him to follow me. He clumsily took off his pants and followed.

i slipped into crystal clear water and started swimming to the cliff face, Isaac shortly followed. i pulled myself onto a small stone shelf that was a foot above the water. i turned over and sat on the sun warmed rock with my feet in the water. Isaac was paddling water in front of me "so, ah what are we gonna do?" he asked slightly confused. i smirked and threw my thumb over my shoulder "you wanna do a little cliff diving?" i asked. his face grew to one that resembled one of a kid in a candy store "hell yeah" he answered excitedly. i smiled again, 'he's adorable when he's excited' i thought to myself. i stood on the stone shelf and started climbing. i heard a couple splashes and looked down, below me was Isaac starting to climb up the cliff. when climbing i would occasionally do something to try catch his attention, wether it be slightly wiggling my butt or "adjusting" my bikini. we finally reached the top after about 2 minutes of climbing. the cliff wasn't high it was just a little difficult to navigate a way up. we were both standing up at the top of the cliff admiring the view until i spoke up "dare you to do a back flip" i challenged. "oh you're so on" Isaac replied. Isaac backed up a good five feet and took off at a run, he reached the edge of the cliff and pushed off. he kept his body loose and his knees slightly bent as he did the back flip but at the end he turned it into a dive falling the rest of the thirty foot drop completely straight and hands over his head.

i laughed and started to clap as he surfaced. he smiled up at me "well thank you madam" he said. i laughed a little before backing up, i took off from the cliff "cannonball" i called as i fell through the air. i made contact with the water and was swallowed by the lake. i opened my eyes underwater, the view was a little blurry but i could see the many fish pokemon swimming together in schools. it was a truly magnificent sight seeing all the colors and pokemon that called this lake their home. i made my way back to the surface, as soon as i hit air i took a long deep breath filling my lungs with fresh air. "how big was that?" i asked. "pretty big, but i think you might of lost something" Isaac replied. i looked at him confused until i noticed my bikini top in peripheral vision. i blushed a deep crimson and covered myself with my left hand. i turned and looked at the bikini top that was over thirty feet away and nearly on shore, 'strange' i thought to myself.

Isaac's POV

i laughed and averted my eyes as Cynthia swam to shore to get and put on her bikini. "this isn't funny" she yelled as she got closer to her missing article of clothing. "well if you weren't trying to impress me you wouldn't have lost it" i said not meaning the cannonball. she laughed "it was pretty cool cannonball though" she said. "i wasn't talking about the cannonball" i replied. she was silent for a second before replying "don't flatter yourself, this is my only bikini." i smiled to myself, "i'm going to put my top back on" she called from the beach. "okay" i called back as she walked into the bushes. i leant back and floated on my back staring at the light blue sky dotted with the occasional cloud. i slowly closed my eyes as i started to drift to my thoughts. 'why did Yen kiss me?... does she really like me? ...or is she messing with me?"

i was brought out of my thoughts as i felt slick skin wrap around my torso. my eyes bolt open to the sight of light blue tail wrapped around me, before i could registered what happened i was yanked under the surface of the water. i pushed on the appendage as i fought back to the surface. i broke the surface for a second and screamed "Cynthia help" then the tail wrapped around my feet and dragged me under once again. i started to fight viscously to get out of the grasp of the tail, i hit, bit, and scratched anything to get some air. the tail let go after a third bite and gave me enough time to get some more air. i blast through the top of the water and took a deep breath. i saw Cynthia on the beach freaking out "let out my pokemon" i screamed. she rushed over to my clothes and started to rummage through them before the tail wrapped around my entire body including my face. i squeezed hard enough to knock all the air out of me before dragging me back under water. as i slowly sank with my attacker the edge of my vision started to fade until i was met with the cold depth of unconsciousness.

End of secrets and confessions part 1


End file.
